


Newling

by naturegoddess210



Series: Sterek chronicles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha Derek, Asexual Alan Deaton, Asexuality, Asexualphobic language, Blood, But Stiles Likes It, Come Eating, Consensual, Feminization, Fox Stiles, Hand Jobs, He's the sassy bisexual uncle, Its the full Moon I tell you, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Other, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Rated For Violence, Rated for sex, Sassy Peter Hale, Scott overuses the word Dude, Self-Lubrication, Stiles and Derek are mates, Stiles has teeth, Stiles is mean rude but he gets better I promise, Stiles knows magic, True Alpha Derek Hale, Wolves have pups not cubs in this, actual good Peter Hale, mentions of mpreg, mentions of werewolf pups, not by derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up after 3 days, newly bitten and a Were-fox </p><p>Its summer and Derek spends it teaching Stiles about his new body</p><p>Deaton teaches magic while being cryptic </p><p>Peter may or may not miss Derek</p><p>sequel to : FOX AND THE WOLF(HOUND)</p><p> </p><p>(( i AM SO SORRY i TAKE A LONG TIME TO UPLOAD I HAVE A LOT OF REAL LIFE STUFF AND I OVER  THINK A LOT BEFORE I WRITE, I WORRY I TRY TO ADD TO MANY DETAILS BUT I ALSO WORRY ABOUT NOT BEING DETAILED. I DON'T HAVE A SET DATE WHEN I UPLOAD CAUSE I FEEL TOO PRESSURED TO FINISH ON TIME AND HAVE IT SEEM RUSHED ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> newling  
> English[edit]  
> Etymology[edit]  
> From new + -ling. Cognate with Dutch nieuweling (“a novice, beginner”), German Neuling (“a novice”).
> 
> Noun[edit]  
> newling (plural newlings)
> 
> One who is new (to something); a newcomer; a novice; a newbie.

 

 

 

  

 

Stiles remember waking up groggy, like he didn’t get enough sleep.

Half on the edge of his consciousness. 

 

_Dreams of Derek above him, sweating, panting, and thrusting into him..._

_Then foxes running through darken forests, eating a newly killed rabbit, drinking down the blood..._

 

As if he just faded in and out of consciousness, flickering in between the two like a dying light bulb. 

He blinked his eyes; Derek’s worried face was fuzzy around the edges.

 

Derek's voice was like a clanging cymbal, anchoring him awake, “Stiles! STILES!”

  
“yea I’m up ” he mumbled, blinking and rubbing the sand out of his eyes.

  
Derek helped him sit up, He almost missed a pacing Scott, hair messed up from tugging on it from worry.

 

His erratic breathing was loud and filled up the room, It was the first **_loud_ ** sound he could Identify and it was deafening. 

 

“Scott?”

 

“Hey hey bud, how are you? You okay, God we were all so worried!!” he exacerbated himself, breathing in and out rapidly, like he was using all of his remaining breath to speak.

 

_Derek smelled like his clothing, like the laundry soap that smelled like rain and tropical flowers, he had picked it out._

Scott was almost near the bed but stopped, Derek had a protective arm around him whose eyes dared him to step closer.

   
“What happen, Scott, chill out man, what’s going on?” making a time out sign with his hands.

 

He covered his ears, the loud sound of _Thump, thump **THUMP**_

 

"Stiles are you ok?" Derek asked, concerned.

 

_**Thumpthumpthump all at once running and overlapping making Stiles feel like breaking something !** _

 

 _ **"GOD WHAT IS THAT! - THAT LOUD FUCKING THUMPING!"**_ Stiles snarled, eyes glowed bright yellow

 

Scott scrunched up his eye brows, "Sorry, Stiles, thats my heartbeat man" Scott breathed and tryed to calm his heart beat.

   
“You don’t remember?” Derek said, softly

   
“Remember what?”

   
Stiles paused, his memory felt a little fuzzy.

Suddenly, Pictures of Derek, thrusting, moaning, biting… It wasn't a dream.

   
“BITING! I got bit, by you, yea! It worked did it work it worked right! I’m not dead how long was I asleep for!” He exclaimed excitedly.

 

Stiles felt his neck and only felt flat unmarred flesh. "the bite healed" Stiles said quietly.

 

 Scott looked at Derek then to Stiles,“ Dude you have been out three days, you missed graduation, but it’s cool dude I told your dad you caught a bug or something, your dad has your graduation certificate, he said if you woke up today to call him, and he would put together a barbecue, or something..”

 

Stiles frown, trying to process, everything that happen, he had been asleep for three days!

 

“Three days! I SLEPT FOR THREE DAYS!”

 

“Bro its totally fine, Derek was worried when you didn’t wake up for two days so he called Deaton and Deaton sent me over to check on you, but dude, remember when I was bitten by Peter, I had strange dreams and crap, and I slept for two days once, it’s just your body reprogramming itself.”

 

Scott was trying to sound reassuring, at least.

 

 _He could smell_ _sour,  Scott's unwashed body, His nose smelt the dust that clung to the corners of the loft, the cobwebs and the sunlight, the day old coffee.._

He could hear Derek talking about how Stiles hearing was probably sharper, if he noticed, and smells would be more defined. acute.

 

"yeah I noticed." it gave him a headache, sensory overload.  

 

“Did you stay here last night?” he asked, interrupting Scott , talking about something he wasn't listening.

 

Scott nodded “was worried bud” his brown eyes were worried, his face tired.

 

“I can smell it, you need to go home and take a bath, and sleep, I’ll call you okay, and tell Kira hey for me”

 

Scott nodded, smiling he turned to leave after saying his goodbyes, Derek saying his thanks as he watched Scott leave the loft.

 

"Finally, I didn't want to be rude, I know he was worried but, I just felt so **annoyed** with him being here!" more like **intense** **rage**

 

"It's because he was in our den, to our kind, a den is the one place that is sacred, reserved only for mates and pups."

 

Stiles looked at Derek and nodded, the feeling he had to rip Scott's face apart had a definition. He wasn't going suddenly crazy.

 

" _our_ place" that sounds nice. theirs, no one else.

 

Derek yanked him into a hug, cupping his head and kissed him full on the mouth, his full beard scratched his face. He licked his way into his mouth and held his face tight in his hands.

 

Stiles could smell Derek, like really smell him. 

 

_leather, coffee, dust, sex, **SEXsexsexsex**. Sweat._

 

He opened his mouth wider, arms on his waist, he tasted coffee, unbrushed teeth and Derek, for some reason Stiles didn't mind the taste, it was his mate.

 

Stiles breathed hard, pulling away, lips swollen and bitten.

 

Derek’s eyes widen, taking in his face, his eye's that glowed like whiskey in sunlight, the faintest hint of teeth. 

 

The smell of fox, like electricity before a storm. Spicy, mouthwatering.

 

“Your eyes... They changed, but your still you, your okay” he said softly, almost to himself.

 

"you smell different too " he said softly.

 

"bad?"

 

"no, not bad"

 

"I can smell you too, it's like... wet forest, like wet moss and tree bark, and leather, and just- it's too much I can't "

 

He was breathing hard, head on Derek's shoulder who was softly soothing him by rubbing his back.

He felt inside his mouth with his tongue, opened his mouth and fingered his teeth, now [fangs](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/dc/2a/78/dc2a7809d48b83ce238a528e8ca43540.jpg).

"you need to breath, remember you're not human anymore. Find an anchor"

 

Stiles felt anxious leak from Derek, like his heart was in a vice. He unconsciously rubbed his neck were Derek bit him.

 

Derek who had been watching over him, probably guarding his sleeping mate, even calling Scott..

 

Derek . Derek. Derek...

 

Mate. ** _MateMatemate_**

 

**_ _ **

 

He crawled up Derek, up his chest as he pushed him back to lay flat, he crawled until his was bracketing him in by his thighs, his cock was hard under his sweats and a wet patch was forming, he yanked the top down and let his head fall out, he trembled at the cool air hitting it.

 

Derek growled, his eyes flashed red, Stiles slick smelled rich and sweet like cinnamon and vanilla and sex and musk.

 

 He could feel his asscrack becoming wet, Derek could smell Stiles slick and felt his knot in his pants.

 

He wanted to flip his mate over and fuck him raw but he forced his wolf to stop, slow down.

 

He grabbed Stiles cock, all red and flushed, Stiles had a good dick in size and girth, not like his own but for a human (past tense) it was good enough, it had enough thickness to do its job and was cut.

With the other he gripped his lover hips, rocking up, grinding his cock up into Stiles wet patch on his ass..

It wouldn't take much to rip a hole in his sweats and slide right in between his crack, up into Stiles aching waiting  hole.

No, not when Stiles was overcome by his sense and mind hazy with lust. 

This was all he wanted, nothing more.

 

He jerked it a few times, Stiles tossed his head back, his nipples were perky against his t shirt and Derek couldn't help leeching onto it, leaning up to suck it through the fabric. God, he wanted to rip his shirt off and bite into his soft, supple...

 

Stiles sobbed out his orgasm, cum spurting out, Stiles looked down at his penis.

 

"Is that- is that?!" moaning through his question, Stiles balls tingled at the tell tale sign of another orgasm. 

 

In Derek's hand, wet with spunk, he could see a knot, he had a knot!

 

Derek squeezed it and Stiles saw stars, saw fucking _nebula's_ being born. 

 

He involuntarily jerked his hips, arms bracing himself up on Derek's thighs, he spurting out a second time, like a gusher. 

 

He felt calmer.

 

"better?"

 

He nodded, "can we just, lay here for a second? I need to just- I just need a moment"

 

He fell forward, kissing sloppy at his mates mouth, who returned it happily.

 

He fell to the side as Derek licked his hand of his mates come.

 

Derek pulled Stiles back in his arms, back to chest. Yanking the blanket back over them.

 

They lay there, breathing in the air trapped between them, Stiles greasy hair brushed Derek's nose, Derek's rough hands curled under around Stiles and held him tightly.

 

“I prayed, you know, Stiles” Derek said in the still quietness of his loft.

 

“Hm” Barely a reply. Too tired from riding his intense sexual high.

 

Stiles was laying against his chest, breathing in the heavy scent of a man unwashed for 3 days for fear of leaving his side, but he smelt like the headiest aroma it almost made him dizzy with love, of male musk and laundry soap, of the coffee and cigarettes, of the night air he might have tossed the window open to lean out of, breathing in the darkness.

 

 

“At first I prayed you would want the bite, but then I felt...guilty for that, like I was forcing you; then I prayed that if you never ended up wanting the bite, that I’d be strong enough to handle it when you died before me, that when you aged like a human, or got hurt from some wound.. But I don’t think I could ever handle you dying…the thought hurts worse than seeing my house burnt. So please forgive me for being selfish, for being happy you let me turn you”

 

Derek sniffed and inhaled the nap of his neck, deeply inhaling the scent of him, kissed the skin whilst bruising it, watching the hickey he left quickly heal and fade. Unmarked.

 

Stiles was quiet, there was an ache in his chest like a heavy stone settling at the bottom of a well.

 

Stiles knew what he meant, what it **_would have_** meant if Stiles chose to **_stay human_** , because Derek was a werewolf whose race was long lived, who would _live_ and _live_ and _live_ (if not killed by hunters or another wolf)

 

 Kira’s mom was proof of how long one of their kind could live. 900 years old.

 

And humans die so quickly, this fact he knew with certainty, his mother…

 

“I’m glad I did too, we have time now… we have so much time” he said, almost quietly if not for Derek’s hearing, Derek’s arms wrapped around him in a vice grip.

 

 

Stiles awoke to the feeling of a heavy arm draped over him.

 

His mate, Derek, who just three days ago gave him the bite. He had spent three days in his mate’s bed, sweating and

hallucinating like a mad man.

 

Three days before he was being attacked by a fairy that was killing guys from his school, which resulted in his friends battling and killing it.

 

Which lead to Derek giving him the bite, during passionate lovemaking.

 

But after…during the morning light pouring through the windows he felt it.

 

 

 

He felt like his body was on fire, and he kept having dreams of fox’s, running through forests and eating small animals, the blood rushing down his fox throat and he could taste the savory copper taste.

 

 

Derek watched over Stiles, it was common for those who were given the bite (and survived) to have night terrors and fever, Scott did.

 

Scott came over while Stiles was almost in a coma like state.

 

"So he's a fox, huh"

 

"you can tell even now?" Derek knew bitten werewolves (and foxes) took time for their bodies to fully transform. It was not a quick, all at once thing.

 

"well, yea dude but remember Kira's a kitsune, her glow is a little different but yea, I can sorta see it, if I let my eyes go hazy."

 

Kira's glow was a a fire. Stiles was like whiskey colored/amber.

 

Derek had been pacing back and forth worriedly, so he called Scott over, who told him he had dreamed of a wolf chasing him and he would awake in the woods not remembering how he got there.

 

 It was the mind rewiring itself, going back to its most basic animal self, the body was slowly changing, bones becoming stronger, muscles becoming like iron while still lithe.

 

Derek was worried that something was wrong.

 

It was his human that worried, the Wolf could smell the change.

 

Stiles  father had texted but he pretended to be him and used his phone to text his father, the sheriff, and with Scott lying as well to him, saying he was fine he was with Scott staying over at his place don’t worry, and that he had got a bug, The lie the group had come up with was that

 

Once Stiles was awake, cheeking his voicemail's he called his father back.

 

"Oh you see pops the guys and me we had gone swimming at Lydia's house and I got sick, should have worn warmer clothes"

 

His dad had hounded him about missing the most important moment in someones life.

 

Stiles thought fighting for your life trumpeted graduating school with vain self centered ego eccentric children, who believed that the enter world was as big as the school hallways they ruled.

 

"look kiddo, you missed your birthday too, I know you said you wanted to focus on getting your classes done but I really think We should celebrate so when your feeling better, get up get dressed and come back to the house and we can grill someone out on the Flame master, and yes you can invite Derek"

 

"Thanks, love you daddy-oh!"

 

Stiles flipped his phone off, falling back against Derek's chest.

 

"hear that?"

 

"Mm Hm" The older man's eye were closed but he was wide awake.

 

"I know I have to tell him..." saying to Derek.

 

"It'll be okay, Stiles, He'll still love you" Derek replied, not needing an explanation.

 

Stiles suddenly was hit with hunger. 

 

"Food" he flung the blankets back, "DEREK! FOOD!"

 

Walked to the kitchen.

 

Derek followed, in his basketball shorts and grey muscle shirt.

 

“oh my god, is that me! Derek I smell like coach after a week of drinking. Jesus I reek!!” 

 

Stiles was sniffing his arms, his shirt. His nose was so sensitive now. Picking up scents his human nose missed.

 

"Derek Do I smell!?"

 

"Yeah. But its fine Stiles"

 

Derek yanked him hard into a hug, annoyed that Stiles was more concerned with his smell than with his safety, Stiles had been lucky, some die from the bite.

 

Derek almost worried he had acted selfishly and endangered his lover from a fear of being left alone.

 

Derek was sniffed and kissed Stiles jaw line, inhaling his scent, which was a little ripe but Derek could give two fucks.

 

"I'll shower after I eat something"

 

Derek walked around him to the refrigerator .

 

He had a small plastic square container with a handle; he sat it on the counter and popped the lid.

 

The smell made his mouth water…

 

Like a steak, rare. Derek took a coagulated chunk of blood out and put it in the blender he had plugged in. Stiles was almost salivating, the blood smelled so inviting and juicy.

 

“ Smells good? It’ll help curb your craving, your feelings to hunt needs to be controlled, until the first full moon when I can take you out to hunt, this will help you control your blood lust.”

 

 He poured the blood into a tall milk glass and handed it to Stiles who couldn’t get it to his mouth fast enough, gulping it down, licking the empty glass.

 

Derek then fixed them both actual food, eggs, sausage links baby tomatoes, toast.

 

He piled it all onto two big plates and set it down along side some coffee, reheated but Stiles tossed it back and emptied his plate of food in seconds.

 

"holy hell, I just inhaled that. Is that a thing now, I feel like I could eat an entire bear, no really, like if you skinned it and set it on the table I bet I could eat it all" 

 

Derek, who was eating at a normal pace, then after a thought pushed his plate towards Stiles who only paused to give a silent "are you sure" with his eyebrows.

 

Eating Derek's plate clean.

 

"Your body is running on a higher metabolism now, your body burns more energy and yes your probably going to be hungrier."

 

"so when are we gonna start training this bad boy, _I'm a killing machine baby!_ like slashing stuff with my claws- HEY! Do I even have claws? you know I am a fox, eh, Kitsune , whatever, Kira doesn't have claws, does she?"

 

Stiles has never seen Kira use anything but her Katana.

 

Derek flexed, and suddenly his nails appeared.

 

"Wolfs are bigger then both Coyotes and Foxes, with Coyotes coming in second, Foxes are strongest if they can use the weight of an enemy against them, like when you were able to flip me in your Nogitsune state, a fox's claws are weak but still sharp, Kira was raised half her life as a human, things like learning how to use her claws, teeth are all still new to her. I'm going to show you how to use all of your body as a weapon."

 

Stiles excitedly drummed the table top "YEAH! I'm liking the sound of that!"

 

"but first, we need to go see Deaton"

 

"why?"

 

" your a fox now, he needs to do a full body exam, if you have a uterus , you'll have to be put on birth control to control your heat, otherwise..."

 

"I'll get pregnant.." Stiles put a hand over his empty stomach

 

Derek's wolf perked up at **pregnant .**

 

"Not yet, I want you to wait a few years, go to collage, practice magic with Deaton, we have time Stiles , if someday you want kids  but, for now I don't want you to worry about that"

 

Stiles was quiet for a moment, "but you do..want them right, kids... with me?"

 

Derek was by his side, hands gripping his shoulders, eyes were an intense red

 

"In a heartbeat, I love you Stiles, not just my wolf, not just as a mate, ME! I wanted you for so long, I can wait a few more, I want to be able to give you a home, you deserve to be taken care of Stiles, not that I think you can't but..because I now have someone, before you Stiles I didn't have anyone, my entire family was dead and any hope of finding a mate was dead..'

 

Derek's eyes were closed tightly

 

' but then I met you and you were so annoying, you talked to much and you kept putting yourself in danger to save your friends, suddenly I wanted to protect you, so you wouldn't have to keep getting hurt, I wanted pups with your eyes that smelled like us..."

 

Derek didn't like getting emotional, it deterred him from being strong, weaken his resolve. He pretended his eyes didn't sting.

 

"when the house is done, by Summers end, I want you to come live with me Stiles"

 

Stiles full lips fell open in a "O"

 

"Yes, I will totally move into your wolf den with you, big guy, me and you maybe in a few years we can start nesting.."

 

Stiles sucked on his lower lip. making a _pop_ sound

 

Stiles was swept up in a hug, Derek growled against his neck, nipped the flesh, Stiles laughed at the ticklish sensation of Derek's full beard.

 

Derek pulled back to look into Stiles eyes, now golden with an fox amusement. 

 

"You do realize that you're mine right? wolves are Monogamist and we mate for life, you can't leave me , ever, I'll track you down and drag you back to our wolf den, as you put it, I'll hold you down and knot you and fill you up full with my seed and my pups so you know your place is by my side, forever"

 

Derek's voice was all gravely and Yep, those were werewolf-y fangs and ears and Stiles was hard right now.

 

Derek's face shifted for a moment before returning to normal.

 

If Derek was a normal human and under normal circumstances this would be a red flag, but the Fox in Stiles knew the Wolf in Derek, knew he would never put Stiles in actual harm, he was just marking his territory and that was fine by him.

 

The Fox inside him was practically [purring ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pX85ownCxM)_,_ he liked that his mate was't the sharing type cause neither was Stiles. 

Stiles didn't like sharing nope, no.

Gripped him roughly to his chest, Stiles could smell the man sweat and musky cologne, plus his deodorant; Stiles was getting hard inhaling his mates scent.

FUCK- Derek smelled like _man, like he could hold him up against the wall and fuck him-_  

"I can smell the arousal on you, you like that? me claiming you? holding you down like my bitch? knotting you up? filling your belly with my pups?" Derek yanked him hard into a possessive kiss, Stiles almost came right then as Derek sucked his lower lip and bite it, just hard enough to make it hurt but not draw blood.

Being wanted by someone so intensely, not just for a fleeting moment... 

Most guys he met in the past pretended to care about Star trek and Mythology long enough to try to cop a feel, which led to a punch in the face and a end to the date.

Derek only acted like he was ignoring Stiles, but he was actively listening to him when he would go on tangents about Kismet and string theory  and how that was _somehow_  related to romance, how was string theory romantic? which led to (Stiles once talked all day and he swears Derek covered his mouth with claws _begging him_ to **_go to sleep stiles_**..) 

Yea , He had fucked Lydia once (and it was ** _way before_** Derek and him, it was sometime after Malia)

but Lydia was just seeing , after so long, if Stiles was worth giving a shot. like a pity fuck. At the end Stiles knew she didn't want , him, with lust filled eyes.

Cause no one ever gave Stiles the lusty gaze, no one at school ever jerked themselves off shamefully thinking about _him ._

_Suddenly Derek, big, strong, built like a train, guy every girl and guy wanted as a mate, his name was uttered in hushed tones.._

_wanted **him** , and not just for a night,_

 

_or a week,_

 

_or even a month,_

 

_for always,_

 

_for years and lifetimes._

 

_For eons..._

 

_And he liked how Stiles rambled on about shit no one else would ever think was interesting, how he could hold a conversation on dark matter and quantum space theories  + Superfluid Vacuum theory, cause no one knew how smart Derek was, how much he wanted to be a collage professor before the fire, and now Stiles had a chance to give Derek a family and pups..._

 

_So Stiles could dig that._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote that Derek's speech is based of of is here
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/91/bc/60/91bc60f1e8bf4ee1d1d3e303edccdc7b.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s a fox in the hen house, Alan”
> 
> "The hell is he doing here- Deaton, blink twice if he's holding you hostage!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use some Canine vocabulary .  
> Litter mates is a werewolf word, like saying my twin, expect werewolves and most others have multiple siblings at birth.  
> Derek had alot of siblings, Talia was a traditional werewolf she had multiple litters.  
> (Big house, lots of babies)  
> having one baby is considered unusual and rare.  
> (Malia and Kira) 
> 
> In the wild, actual baby wolfs are baby sat by members of the pack, usually a older sibling from the older litter, or an aunt.  
> Derek baby sitting his many brothers and sisters, Laura watching over Derek and Cora would have been a nice flash back.
> 
> I wanted to add this cause I feel its important, I do not support Peters Manipulation of Derek in the past, we can assume Talia never knew of how Peter was with Derek cause as a mother she would has tossed Peter out. Brother or not.
> 
> This chapter only gives you insight into what made him who he is today, the outcomes from his childhood, the death of his parents, many other siblings.  
> What you thought He just had Talia? no, there were many others, and they died.

Stiles and Derek showered, Stiles fell to his knees to try and "assist” Derek, but was yanked to his feet.

"Are you seriously turning down shower head!? Really, Der?"

"Not right now, we'll be here all day, and you have places you need to be"

"Like gurgling your thick hot alpha cum, hanging off your thick fat knot-" Stiles was purring, rubbing himself against Derek's wet soapy chest like a cat in heat.

Stiles eyes were a tad lighter than his original eye color, his inner fox dancing below the surface.

Derek had to be the stronger man, the wolf in him protested.

"Not today" The man won this round.

Stiles pouted while letting Derek scrub his back and wash his hair.

 

..

..

..

.........

......

.......

 

Derek and Stiles walked into Deaton's.

Derek stopped at the threshold. 

"Peter’s here?"

"What? No, how can your uncle be here, Deaton wouldn't-"

"Deaton  _would, Oh that is interesting..."_ _Peter smelled stiles new scent._

Peter dressed in a blue V neck and tight pale blue jeans, walked beside Deaton.

_“There’s a fox in the hen house, Alan”_

_“So I see, hello Mr._ _ **Stilinski”**_  

"The hell is he doing here- Deaton, blink twice if he's holding you hostage!”

"Calm down, twitchy, I am here under a truce of friendship, and  _ **my my my**_ you are a vixen, literally."

 "He is here of my own choice, believe me I am not so ignorant as to completely trust him-"

 "Rude! and I cleaned out the cats cages-"

"I am letting him sleep in the spare room I keep the animal food, in exchange for a little extra help, while Scott is busy helping his mother."

_Scott's mom had a small flue, and while she is a excellent nurse who is more than capable of taking care of herself, her son was a wolf whose instinct told him a pact member, his own mother was sick and to take care of her._

"Hold on hold on, you...Are sleeping in a spare room here? The one with all the big bags of dog and cat food? The one Derek and me were in when Kate shot him?"

Peter rolled his eyes, HEY! Stiles wanted to punch that smug freaking jerk.

"Another question, are you sleeping ONTOP of the bags, like some kinda make shift bed, cause I would pay to see that-"

Peter flashed blue eyes, snarling at him.

"well, my darling nephew, _your_ mate, wont let me back in my own apartment-"

" **My**  apartment and I hate you"

"Also you tried to kill him, actually you've tried to kill all of us, if I remember-" Stiles rambling was cut.

"I am trying to be the better wolf here, seeing as - hold on, why are you a fox? Actually what I should have asked, why did you get the bite, I thought you didn't want it?"

"I didn't want it from you"

 "Ahhhh _Well Excuse me_ , did Scott bite you?" Did Peter just roll his neck at him?

 "No, Derek."

Peter eyes widen, his mouth a small ‘O’

 "Impossible, you’re not a- oh, oh oh oh, now that’s is interesting, you’re a True Alpha, and I thought that was only a once in a generation thing, Doc"

 Turning on his heel to eyeball the doctor who had his eyebrow up in a " guess not, I don't know everything" and a shoulder shrug.

"I think that, and again I'm just assuming here, Derek's power came not from a selfish need to be powerful, but selflessness. In his past Derek wanted to be an Alpha because it would make him unstoppable, now, it’s because he wants to protect loved ones, namely Stiles"

Derek nodded, tighten his jaw.

"Not just that, there are packs of Beta's and Omega's who need an Alpha they can trust, someone who won't hurt them or misuse them. I took in a pack of all females who were raised by a Alpha who taught them and their young that a females place in a pack is the bitch, the females weren't allowed to fight, they weren't allowed to marry or love anyone else besides the Alpha, he raped them, killed any male pup they had. “

_Stiles fight his gut drop, he remembers that day, it was in between the incident of the water fairy who was mass slaughtering the school swim team._

_Derek and Scott, along with his pack, and Scott’s, they had gotten rumor of a hidden camp outside of Beacon County, were there was a forest preserve._

_Under a guise as a hippy camp, Derek smelled dead meat, fetus wolves pups, buried around the grounds, The fight was long and some woman decided to kill themselves then leave the only place they knew, fucking Stock Holm…_

_Some Alpha’s were not like Scott or Derek or even Peter, They didn’t see their position as a way to protect but to use to their own sick desires._

Derek smelled Stiles pain; he grabbed his hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

“There needs to be a Alpha who protects them! not just teenagers, there are mothers and pups who are stuck with abusive pack leaders, there are blind and deaf werewolves who are tossed out of the only family they have known cause they have been taught a disability is a hindrance to the pack. I have a deaf Beta and he's one of my best fighters. The Hales once stood for something... I... I can't just let that mean nothing -"

There were A frame houses and cabins on Hale land now, for those he had saved. Some lived in the spare rooms of his flat. He never asked for rent and he always made sure they had money for food or clothing.

Derek's throat felt raw; there was a time when the suffrage of others meant nothing to him.

Now, it hurt more then he could bear.

His eyes stung as they glowed red, he blinked hard, turning his head, breathing in and out calming himself, before opening them.

Normal green ones.

"That is how you make a True Alpha, Talia and Joshua would be proud of you" 

 Stiles felt a wave of pride that was  **his Mate, his Alpha** , if he had to choose. It was Derek.

 

 

 "Stiles could you come with me, I'll leave you and Peter here, Derek, I trust you to behave yourself." 

 Deaton lead stiles to the examining table in the next room.

 Derek and Peter were in the waiting room still standing. alone.

 "Why don't we sit?"

 "No"

"Derek-"

 "Why are you here, you're up to something-"

 "Why do you always assume I'm up to something?"

 "Cause you're  **you** "

 Peter rolled his eyes in exhaustion, tossed his head back, and rubbed his forehead with a single finger.

 "Did it ever accrue to you that maybe I missed you"

 "You would need a heart."

Peter's jaws tighten. A tear fell down his face.

His eyes flashed Blue, COULDN'T”T DEREK SMELL HE WAS _TRYING_?

  **"I am trying to be sincere, Derek. Look, yes I have done things in the past to hurt you, and Stiles, I killed my own flesh and blood, but I _miss_ you, I _miss_ our family, I miss your litter mates, your brothers and sisters, _remember_ Derek _I_ was in the house when our family was roasted to death, like a pig on a spit, I watched your brothers and sisters, children, _screaming_ for Talia and Joshua to save them, I can still smell your mothers burning hair... I am not alright, dear Nephew, but I am trying, and I need you, I need you to be an Alpha, a True Alpha, I won’t ask you to let me be a Beta, I'll be an Omega in your group, an outsider whose allowed near the pack, just...let me..Come home"**

Derek heart gave a lurch, Peter's face actually looked broken, he saw a man who was stuck inside his body as his mind rotted away, going crazy, a real tear fell from his normal steel blue eyes. he smelled of remorse.

 Peter was always a nutcase even before the fire, but there was something Derek knew was true, he loved his family.

 He was always protective of Derek's brothers and sisters like his own.

 "when our parents, your grandmother and grandfather were killed, along with Mine and Talia's brothers and sisters, your aunts and uncles you never met because hunters picked them off and killed them one by one, it was your Mother who took care of me like her own pup, who raised me along side you like we were brothers, You and Stiles are my family now, you'll make pups someday and we're be a family again, new Hale's, the house we lived in filled up with the sound of laughter..."

He got closer, gripping Derek's shoulders, Derek's eyes stung, No he would not  _ **cry**_.

 "I know you do not trust me, do whatever you feel you need to do to feel safe, but please, just let me come home, let me see you and Stiles, let me help you teach him, there are still things you don't know yet I can help you with, if you let me."

 Derek did miss his uncle, after everything he did, he still loved him. And why not, Chris still loved his psychotic nutcase sister.

 At least Peter had a reason for his insanity, and if he was close Derek didn't have to wonder where he was at, if he was living in a tunnel under the city somewhere eating rats, dreaming of his family...

 

Like he did once, living in that abandon train.

"Alright, you can come home"  

 Derek stopped him from hugging him "but if- if you so much as breath wrong, I will cut you up into pieces, and burn them, you hear me."

 Peter nodded, enthusiastically, "Yes yes yes absolutely" 

 This time Derek let him hug him, burring his nose in his uncle’s shoulder, allowing himself to just be happy. Sometimes being an adult and the pressures that came with it were too hard, his Uncle Peter was a refreshing release of that, he was able to step in and be the adult, the voice of reason.

 For all his Madness, Peter was not stupid, he was actually brilliant and his ideas and plans rarely failed, if Derek could use that in a positive way towards his pack.

In the end Peter was the last blood link, an iron bond, of his mother.

 "I missed you, Peter" 

 Peter missed him too.

 

 

Stiles could hear the heartfelt conversation outside, he listen to the heartbeat and heard no lie, no unpick or anything that sounded like a lie.

 "Do you believe him"

 Deaton was using a magic spell to sense inside of Stiles, checking for any change in anatomy, Stiles had grown a uterus.

 "I honestly do, and Derek needs someone, someone who isn't me, at times he needs an actual adult to lean on, as smart as he is, he's still young, it isn't fair that he has to always make tough decisions, he should have been a kid a little longer."

 Deaton couldn't help but admire him, it was such a selfless thing to say. Derek did indeed need an adult, someone who wasn't  Satomi or himself; a actual family member who knew Derek and could read him without having to explain his reasoning.

 Stiles was still young and couldn't always give the counsel Derek would need.

 "You are a very kind young fox, Stiles" Stiles looked at the doctor for a sign of teasing, and saw none, "you are going to make a good mate for Derek"

 "like what, for making babies, that kinda thing?"

 "no, Mates.." he paused, putting away a book he had laying open, shuffling around in his cabinet of herbs and stuff.

 "A mate is more then a lover, a mate is closer then a husband or a wife, like a confidant, like a friend you trust more than anyone, a bond so deep even death couldn't break it, and he'll always trust you, more then even his own family, Peter, his Beta's, your his right hand, if anything ever happened to him you would become the new Alpha, you would take his position and his title , you fight by his side and he takes your counsel into consideration above all else, thats what I mean by a mate"

Deaton had a box of pills, for Stiles to take, he handed him it.

"and if you should choose to expand your pack from the two of you, being the mother of his offspring, the one who would birth his children, the iron bond is the most sacred to a wolf, besides the mating bond, you would be more precious then his empire" 

Stiles breath was knocked out by the enormity of it. How much power a mate had.

"mother, yea Derek mention that, what does that mean-"

"simply that, in the sense you carried them inside of you, Loki is a mother to his children and no one ever mistakes it for anything other then what it implies"

"wait...don't tell me you met Loki?"

"another day , Stiles"

Stiles fingered the box in his hand, it was semi large, white thick paper box, he shook it and it rattled like tiny pills inside were being tossed around.

"hm.." weird.

 Deaton spoke up again, not wanting to loose Stiles attention. 

"Why do you think they call it mates, your a mated pair, two souls who only function when your together, yin and yang, light and dark, Cleopatra and  Julius Ceasar, Talia hale and Joshua..."

Stiles felt his heart stop.

"Talia loved Joshua more than anything in the entire world, he chose the bite, rather than live and die as a human, he wanted to be the kind of mate she needed, someone who could protect her, not that Talia needed protecting, no, but because she spent all her life being strong, she needed to trust someone, a mate who could tell her it was okay to let herself be taken care of, and he did, he loved her so much, he built her the Hale house, with over 20 rooms, so they could have a million children, he was the first to go into battle with her, when hunters tried to kill her once he tore them apart and hung them in the tree's... He was fiercely loyal and protective and she of him, similarly to you and Derek"

"We fight a lot, just FYI"

 "And so did they, oh I was there on multiple occasions when they fought, he never raised a hand to her, no. They screamed back and forth, Talia wanted to talk things out with a pack of nomadic werewolves who crossed their path but Joshua wanted them to leave, they had killed a pack member, but Talia told him if they fought, wolves fighting wolves then the hunters won, cause they would be the animals that hunters always say they are."

 "whoa, really, that sounds like Derek, the fighty part"

"It’s true, he resembles his mother in some ways, but there are things that are his father’s personality, Joshua had a temper, maybe it steamed from wanting to protect Talia." 

"He also looks like him, the body shape I mean, Joshua was built like a goddamn brick house" Peter’s voice interrupted them.

Peter was leaning casually against the door frame; Derek’s eyes were cloudy with memory. 

"Yes I remember, Talia had said once it was like he was born to be a wolf. As if he and her were soul mates, looking for one another and finally found each other."

Derek looked at Stiles, his eyes glossed over, he ran a hand over his face, sniffed and coughed.

"Is everything fine? Stiles needs to get home"

"yes, he is completely healthy, but he does have a uterus, he's going to need to take birth control, I am under no assumptions you two are not having sexual relations, but before he takes them he needs to go through his first heat."

"what, I thought we didn't want that, that’s why Stiles here was going to be taking the magic baby no-no pills"

"Right, but Stiles, If you never experiences your heat, you won't know how to deal with it, and if you are on birth control which suppresses your heat, you won't know when your body goes  _into_  heat, it will throw your biological calendar off track, you need to know when you have it, it is healthy. Then after your heat, you can start taking them."

"He is going to need to be locked up during it, otherwise, eight months later we'll be arms deep in beautiful screaming wolf pups, I mean if that’s the plan"

 "No, stiles and me talked I want him to experiences his new body, having babies right now isn't necessary."

 "Yea and also, what do you mean eight months? I am pretty sure it's nine"

"Werewolves, and mostly all supernatural shape shifters, the  **gestation period** in which a fetus develops is usually eight months, seven in some coyotes and foxes, but with wolves eight is the normal amount of months."

"Unless they are human wolves, like some of Derek's litter mates"

"litter....mates?" Stiles sounded confused, what the fuckery Peter meant by litter mates.

"You are aware that most werewolves have litters, Derek was born with four brothers, he was the only werewolf in the his litter, his brothers were in fact human, a wolf with the werewolf gene suppressed is like a human, they can't shift they can’t change, they are not affected by the moon, but they can smell better and hear better then a actual human, and a male could carry a child, also a bite wouldn't kill them, it would trigger the gene suppressed inside, turning them completely into a true werewolf. That only happens if one or both parents _have_ human DNA and Joshua was a human before the bite, it is still inside of you, even with the bite, you could have a human pup, or fox, whatever."

Peter acted like he was so bored, as if Stiles should know all of this already.

He examined his nail, flawless.

"that was, so much more then I was expecting well, great, I need to go cause I am hungry, I think I am going to eat a cat, and sense I can't eat a cat for real cause I am not some weirdo like in an American werewolf in Paris, I am not going to eat my neighbors dog, I am going home were my dad is going to grill chicken and steak and I am going to eat myself into a coma"

Jumping off the table, heading for the door. Holding his box of contraceptives. 

Deaton looked to Derek, who paused.

"You did give him blood this morning right?"

"Yea what was the deal, I mean it tasted fucking  ** _delicious_** but-" Stiles turned to look at the Druid, question in his eyes.

Peter again clicked his tongue in announce, you would think a kid who spent his time with werewolves would have picked up on eating habits.

"of course it did you twit, its cause you’re a natural born killer, your animal instincts is to chase down a rabbit, rip its adorable little head off and eat it!" Peter himself loved eating wild game when turned during a full moon.

"It will help also, with aggression, your still in your transitioning faze, your body is going to take a few days to fully settle into its new body, You're going to be craving raw food, foxes in the wild eat small animals and you're going to be craving those things, the next full moon is next week"

"Ohhh we can run laps through the forest by moonlight, exciting" Peters clapped his hands

"It’s not a game Peter, we're going to have to teach Stiles control, so he doesn't run off and attack a random hitchhiker while in his shifted state"

"I'll shift?” Kira never shifted, that he was aware of.

"Not like Derek but yes, you'll feel a feeling of disassociation from your _self_ ; the Fox will want control."

 Stiles eyebrows screwed up.

"It’s not like that geez your scaring the poor kid; you make it sound like he's possessed, oh...Wait, too soon?"

"PETER!" Derek growled

"I mean-" trying not to lose Derek already " it is not like you will suddenly forget who you are, it’s more like, all your problems, things you feel are important don't matter, the fox sees only the present, love is simpler, what happens right in front of you is that only thing that exists"

Stiles understood what Peter meant, he wasn't scared, it was all still so new but he didn't want to fear it, fear this.

“I’ll be okay, I trust Derek, and you I guess, in a weird creepy uncle kind of way"

"Thank you, and now that my wolf sees you as pack, I am going to just shower you with all my creepy uncle love"

"Please don’t" Stiles walked away, Derek snorted a laugh under his breath.

Deaton hid a smirk. 

Peter sucked his teeth, ungrateful youths.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone acts like Deaton should know everything, Geez Peter!
> 
> Peter is so snarky and sassy I love/hate him.
> 
> Yes, he is good, well good-ish, he loves his family, so that is as good as he is getting.
> 
> YES DEREK IS A TRUE ALPHA CAUSE FUCK YOU JEFF
> 
> Derek talking about the Beta's he rescued choked me up, in many human cases there isn't anyone to help them. In those times We Need a Derek to swoop in and kick royal ass!
> 
> I don't know if I'll ever write that scene, someone else can if they want. In my head it was some inbreeding werewolf shit show, the hills have wolfs. (shudders)
> 
> Chapter 3 is coming soon! 
> 
> Stiles starts training, Derek gets him ready for the full moon, Peter is Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Really like stories about slice of life, were the characters aren't fighting for their life. Just doing ordinary things like shopping and being safe.
> 
> Sometimes I just need them doing safe, normal domestic things and not worrying about death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So John doesn't know how bad Peter was, cause if he did he certainly wouldn't just allow him into his home, no matter if Derek and him made good. Or if Stiles forgave him.  
> Stiles is willing to forgive everything Peter did, because he wants Derek to have his uncle back.  
> John just knows Peter used to be in a coma and is a little loony. 
> 
> Slight Dub-con from Stiles later on, but it gets resolved, he has trouble with his foxy emotions. this wont become a thing I swear, Stiles didn't suddenly turn rapey fox, he is just sexually frustrated because Derek has him on a no sex till the full moon and first heat, and combined with his fox who feels everything MORE..

Stiles and Derek were shopping, along with Peter who seemed rather cheerful, he even tossed high quality steak into the cart, the kind Stiles father could only afford on a really good day.

 

"So your legal now, Stiles, that means you can finally have your first sip of alcohol" Peter said in a way as to imply he thought he was being clever. 

 

Peter picked out some high priced Brandy and put them in the shopping cart, Derek was picking out things for a salad, because cooking out called for salads, even though stiles thought who was going to be eating salad when there was promise of juicy thick cut meat grilling?

 

"Your father is a man of taste, am I right? If we are to become family, and see him as pack I should buy him a nice bottle of [Glenfiddich](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/73/10/88/731088daccb22639fc8f20566ed7fcc8.jpg)"

Peter said eyeing a bottle, then decided they had the money he grabbed a bottle of [Royal Salute](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-pqpEbGF6Xyg/UbmURMl4LWI/AAAAAAAAKNI/jiY5igzZ8js/s640/royal-salute-the-diamond-tribute1.jpg). He was a man of means, if he had the money to buy it, he sure as fuck wasn't going to get the cheap shit.

 

"you just like it because it has a deer on it." Derek said.

 

"it appeals to the animal in me."

 

They got to the check out line, Stiles had texted his father to start warming up the coals. They were bringing the meat.

 

He also told his father Peter, Derek's uncle was coming, which earned him a groan, Peter pretended he didn't hear it.

 

"He bought you some - _Pausing to look at the name of the bottle in the shopping cart while standing in line_ \- Glenfe ? Jesus is this German?"

 

"Scottish" Peter quipped, pretending not to listen while putting things on the checkout counter.

 

"Glenfiddich? Jesus I haven't had that sense your mother and I were married, well, I guess he can come, we are sort of family, right?"

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, figure his father knew what name it was.

 

"Oh! I gotta go Lydia and Natalie just walked in, hey babe- _Stiles could hear them kiss over the line_ \- and, Malia?"

 

Stiles could hear Malia saying she brought deer meat.

 

"I guess Malia brought deer meat."

 

"Tell him it's fresh, I just killed it this morning!!" Malia shouted loud enough to hear her, which made him laugh, he could hear Lydia confirming it, saying she was there cause _someone_ had to help Malia drag it out of the forest.

 

"so gross, I got deer blood on my good Prada shoes." Lydia could be heard grumbling about how her girlfriend was a weirdo.

 

"Okay well, Dad I gotta go were leaving the store right now, love you! "

 

He pressed the hang up button. now outside they were putting things in the car.

 

"so My daughter is dating the banshee, well, I think they're fit nicely, Lydia has that fire that'll match a coyote."

 

Stiles honestly did not see that one coming, but now that he thought about it, it really did fit; Malia was harsh and rough but there was a softness that came from the coyote loyalty.

Lydia was a queen who wanted to be worshiped and pampered, but also from time to time needed to be told she was being a royal bitch, which was were Malia's temper came in.

 

Her bluntness and Lydia's snobbishness somehow clicked.

 

"Were going to be one weird happy family." Peter said cheerfully, buckled himself in as Derek turned on the engine.

 

Derek was just happy that Malia had moved on. It wasn't that he wanted his cousin to be unhappy, he just didn't want her pining over his mate.

 

The cookout was great, better then he expected, The moment he walked into the house Malia grabbed him into a hug, now that there wasn't a sexual link and she was experiencing romantic feeling for Lydia, their relationship was easier and less strained.

 

She inhaled the scent of his neck and backed up, "Whoa, you smell like fox."

She said loud enough for the whole room to pause. 

 

Scott was with Kira, her parents, Scott's mom and dad (they were working things out between them)

 

Erica and Boyd were sitting in each others lap on the couch, Erica grinned catlike, eyes sparkled " 'Bout time!"

 

Issac turned his head to the side like a interested cat, but besides that didn't say anything.

Tonguing his cheek.

 

Kira felt a wave of excitement, she wasn't the only fox besides her mother. "Cool! "

 

Lydia raised a beautiful thin red eyebrow.

 

Stiles eyed Malia, who clasped her mouth.

 

"sorry, I... was that a secret?"

 

Stiles dad looked at him, who looked taken back. 

 

The whole room held their breath, waiting for the big fight, or show down or whatever happen next that would decided the fates of their future as a pack.

 

"so when you said you were sick, you lied to me?"

 

"not lied, just omitted certain truths" he chewed his thumb in a anxious tick. 

 

"thats called lying"

 

"Sheriff, please look, Stiles got hurt, Derek had to bite him, it was the only way to save him!" Scott jumped in, somehow Scott was always able to reason with his father in a way he just couldn't.

 

"Is that true Stiles?"

 

"Yea dad, you remember all those murders during the school? see, it was a fairy who was killing them and we fought it but I got hurt pretty bad, and Derek saved me."

 

Which wasn't a lie, Derek did save him, he gave him a gift and Stiles was lucky he didn't die but he came close.

Derek gave him a gift of super strength , and the ability to heal himself.

 He also wouldn't age as quickly, were-foxes live long lives and age slower.

 

But it was a lie that he was in danger in the sense he wasn't on deaths door or anything, but he was in pretty bad shape.

 

Also he got the bite during sex.

 

His father didn't need to know all that.

 

"well, then I'm happy your alright son, just don't lie to me again, I know you probably didn't wat me to worry but your still my kid, no matter what you are, Um what are you again?"

 

" A were Fox, its like a werewolf but I'm a fox, like Kira and her Mom"

 

John blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes with his hands, "okay you know what, your fine, thats all that matters I don't need a big explanation, I just want to eat some steaks and drink some of that Scotch I was promised"

 

"got you right here, and might I say, I would like to say that you are now an honorary pack member, seeing as Stiles is now officially part of the pack"

 

Peter shouted a **hoorah** , handing Stiles father the bottles he had bought earlier.

 

everyone shouted **hurray!**  

 

"If being family to you means I get to drink like this then, I am okay with it" 

 

they smacked each other on the back in a very manly hug, then said they should go find a few [tumbler glasses.](http://thumbs.ifood.tv/files/image/c2/83/538421-tumblers.jpg)

 

"sorry I outed you Stiles, I just got excited, I didn't know your dad didn't know yet" Malia said, nearing Stiles slowly, her face broken.

 

She probably expect Stiles to get angry at her.

 

"it's fine, I guess that was the best way as any, there really is no easy way of saying _Hey pops I am a werefox now,_ he handled it surprisingly well."

 

 Derek and Stiles had grilled the steak they bought, but also chopped up the deer meat Malia had killed, Lydia had given them a play by play of how Malia had crawled through her window, tossed her clothes at her and said they were going to go running.

 

"we did go running." Malia said, as if she had **lied** to her?

 

"We went running for 2 seconds then you told me to help to chase down a deer, I had to help you drag that poor creatures body through the mud and wet leaves, I fell twice! I got blood all over me!"

 

Malia looked at from mid hack, cleaver in hand, " I thought we were having a bonding moment as mates, it was romantic"

 

Malia reached over and wiped a slick of blood from her cheek, Lydia gasped, Malia hacked so hard at the thigh of meat it splashed blood.

Lydia was was standing close by got a few drops on her face, "I just showered, I'm wearing my good perfume, I-I-I-I cant I can't- I'm going outside to help Stiles father with something!"

 

Derek was amused, they were so different, how did it work between them?

 

"your girlfriend sorta hates going hunting with you huh?" Stiles laughed under his breath cause, honestly? she was dating a Coyote! expect blood at some point!

 

"She'll get over it, here I'm done with these, you can season them" 

 

\----

 

 "you know Stiles there is a plus side to you being turned" Peter said suddenly, while sipping his Scotch from a glass.

 

They were all eating meat, Dereks Salad was only enjoyed by mostly Kira's mom and Scott's, even Derek opted on having steak.

 

Stiles plate had various kinds, Sausages and deer, the Kobe steak they got earlier. His need for protein was ravenous.

 

"Other then I'm eating like a pro wrestler?" Seriously,[ he had a Tri tip and wasn't even near full.](http://grillingaddiction.com/wp-content/uploads/grilled-tri-tip.jpg)

 

"Healing factors, You probably have already experienced sex with a werewolf in human form, but all that glories fucking can take a tole on that tight little pucker of yours, Oh Nephew in law"

 

Luckily Stiles dad was not at the dinner table, Kiras parents and Scotts had left, leaving just Derek and Peter at the table, Derek's eyes flashed red in a warning, smelling Stiles mortification. 

 

"I am being completely serious, anal prolapse is a serious thing. Luckily you'll heal up right away after a days rest. Tight as a drum."

 

Stiles did have to agree, he had looked up the down falls of loving glories anal poundings and the side effects were not good.

 

Stiles also loved being fucked by his mate, Derek fucked him like a jack hammer and if his anus had to suffer for it, so be it!

 

But he was glad it didn't, Yay werefox healing powers!!

 

 

\----

\----

Stiles and Derek were at his loft, the full moon was tomorrow and Derek had been hounding his ass (not in the fun way either)

Stiles was trying to attack Derek without him seeing, Issac muttered while lazily watching from the spiral staircase, he had to do the same thing. Erica and Boyd looked like they were enjoying watching the newest member to their pack, he brought a sort of energy that calmed the Alpha and made everyone else at ease.

"AGAIN!" Derek barked.

Stiles had attacked him from an aerial attack, only to have Derek slap him to the floor, back first.

"OWW, I think I heard a snap"

"You'll heal" Derek said in passing, for his mate he didn't go easy on him, was that a good thing or bad?

"not the point" Stiles grumbled, wobbling to his feet.

He also was studying with Kira's mom to learn fox stuff when he wasn't with Derek, some things were similar, but other stuff wasn't.

"You know, oh mate of mine, she says your trying to train me like a wolf, I'm a fox, you have to use different tactics"

"That is bull crap, Stiles, your size doesn't matter, if you can use your agility to tire them out, you can outsmart them, you can use their own weight against them, A small body size can take down a bigger one, we just need to find a fighting style that fits you."

Stiles was sweaty, he was dusty from the run that morning Derek took him through the forest before coming to his loft, the run actually made his brain calmer, Derek had told him his Fox was always in constant movement, he had to expel energy, especially near a full moon. 

They hadn't even done any sexy time, not to say Stiles didn't trying, he TRIED!

 

 

They would go run in the morning, Stiles body was overflowing with pent up energy, all his blood was flowing, he always got boners during lacrosse, now he could feel his inner walls of his asshole tingle and ache, moisten.

"Stiles I can smell you."

"you gonna do something about it?" Stiles would stretch, bend like he was messaging his leg, twisting his back and the smell of his slick wafted on the breeze, hitting Derek in the face like a heady aroma, like sex and hot vanilla cookies, the soft kind, and brown sugar. and Sex.

Derek groaned, he wanted nothing but to shove that self smirking fox down in the wet grass of the forest, yank down those lacrosse pants and shove himself in...

But it was too close to a full moon and Stiles was being antsy, he was also fertile, there were two times a wolf/fox could have pups, the one was obviously when they went into heat every two or three months, but the other was on the full moon, their chances might be lower but it could still happen, and Stiles stiles had two months until they would see results of his **actual first heat** happen. His scent will literally smell sweeter, like sweat and female and just _sweetness_.

So Derek ignored him, even when he crawled through his window at night he didn't let Stiles try anything, which led to pouting, seriously? he pouted, it almost broke Derek's heart.

 

 

Stiles stomped off to take a shower. Leaving Derek without a word.

"OHH someone's in the dog house" Erica's cat like eyes sparkled. Boyd looked at his mate worried, Issac bite his lip.

Derek didn't even reply just growled, face morphed. His smell screamed **_out !_**

"Okay we're going, geez" Erica got up, hustling the two boy's with her.

Peter said he was going to him room down, near the kitchen.

 

Derek's loft had a second level that no one else was allowed. He had moved the bed upstairs to make more room for the lower level, the family room he called it.

Stiles had commented once on that blue crushed velvet couch, the one off to the side, Derek swears that Peter picked it out, Derek preferred leather.

The upper deck was nice, it had more of a Derek signature to it, dark wooden walls, and a wet bar down the hall.

stiles opened a door and into their room, their space.

It was a dark neutral gray, their bed was against the wall where he had open the window to let in air.

The room was big, they had privacy, downstairs the bed was on display in the open and while Stiles can say it was for safety reasons, Derek liked keeping his eye on the loft sliding door, Stiles wanted some _Them_ time, alone.

The room also had a connecting shower room, he open the door that was off to the side and stepped in, and of course more (light grey this time with lots of lighting) tile, floor to ceiling and a huge shower, cause reasons

 

Stiles was so mad, he could just chalk it up to the moon, but Stiles didn't want to base his feeling off of that, almost demeaning his own heart by the phases of the moon.

Derek had been refusing sex, outright refused him, when Stiles just as well offered himself up like a roast on a platter.

Shaking his ass whenever they were alone, running through the woods, in bed, snuggling ass to crotch.

Sometimes he would even moan in Derek's ear when they snuggled, like real raunchy shit.

_Mmm Daddy, daddy_

and Maybe he would see Derek freeze, in the dimming light of the moon, Derek would sigh and make him turn around and sleep, with a raging hard on!

It was like  Derek wasn't sexually attracted to him anymore? maybe his wolf just didn't want his fox, did that ever happen?

and Derek was just being nice. Oh great a mate who didn't want to fuck him, no wonder he was so angry and bitchy all the time.

He hadn't had a real fuck since..he was bitten!

_**FUCKKKKK** _

"Stiles, you in there? Stiles I can smell you, why are you so angry, did I do something?"

Stiles didn't answer, he should already fucking know, keeping his dick on a leash, working his hormones up on runs, leaving his hole aching and hot and itchy and he just wanted a good fuck, be held down and taken even if he screamed...

Just make him feel desirable..He sighed.

"nope, nothing, absolutely nothing, all great, Stiles is a happy camper" 

"liar, I can smell it-"

"THEN WHY DID YOU ASK THEN?!"

 

flinging back the shower curtain, turning off the water, his eyes were a blazing yellow, no, citrine in the sunlight.

Stiles felt so angry he could almost scratch and rip the flesh off that big assholes face ...

until ...

He felt guilty, seeing Derek's eyes fall and his face crumble.

"I- I'm sorry, oh fuck I, I..why did I say that fuck fuck Derek" He felt tears well up in his eyes, his throat close up and fell hot sting of a sob.

Derek grabbed him, soaking wet and all.

"shh It's the moon Stiles your feel better when I can take you running tomorrow it's alright"

he pet his mates wet hair back, trying to sooth him.

"no, its not, Derek, Still..."

He pulled back and looked into green hazel eyes, eyes that just anted to help, that loved him, and he had snapped at him cause of why? he was sexually pent up? what a fucking _fuck boy_ he was.

**_"I'm horny Derek, like, allll the time and It wont go away, Jesus DER, the last time you even fucking touched me was what? 8 days ago? am I not attractive anymore or some shit? cause tell me if thats it and-"_ **

Stiles felt himself boiling to a roaring anger all over again, the fox inside took all his usual sexual feelings and heighten them, took them to the fucking tenth degree and then some, had them snort a line of meth and coke of the table.

His Fox was pacing back and forth, wagging his tail waiting for his mate, the big huge Dire wolf, to pin him down and take him.

"You think I don't find you attractive? Is that why your so upset"

"You gave me the best fuck of my life, Derek, then you put my asshole on lock down, you know I have to jerk off at least five - six times and that only helps for a hour at least, you gave me something so fucking amazing then cut me off, I'm sure for you it was just another day in Derek land where Sex is always amazing, except when its with me -"

"You think I didn't enjoy it? Stiles You have no idea what I go through! how much I have to control myself when I'm even within two yards of you."

"Oh yea I can see it, your _really_ suffering, why is it that I can't smell all that sexual frustration huh, I bet you can smell mine, obviously" 

"I hide it, Stiles, I mastered that much control over myself, I can hide my scent from you."

"Bullshit" Stiles muttered, Grabbed for the towel, but Derek yanked his arm close, almost tight.

He closed his eyes, breathing hard, suddenly Stiles was hit with the hard thick scent of Derek's musk.

Oh it was _delicious_ , it was heady, like leather and tree bark, like a deep wine, or Cognac, and hints of sex and moss.

He could almost swallow it and ask for seconds.

 "thats what I feel, all the time, when I smell your fucking slick running down your thighs during running, you think I cant fucking smell you? My pack can fucking smell you, your wet heat fucking wafts on the air, practically calling any wolf near by to come fucking knot you, just hold you down like a Omega in heat ready for breeding, but you are mine, and I have made it very clear to them that I am the only one who can mate you"

He was growling through gritted teeth, he had him on the floor of the bathroom, he was purring as he rubbing the length of his body against him, his huge dick straining against his jeans, the friction of Stiles naked skin rubbing the harsh material ran spirals of pleasure up his spine, he threw his neck back, yes, yes this is what he wanted.

  Derek bucked his hips into Stiles hips, he was so sensitive already that he didn't need much other then the smell of Derek's arousal and the body scenting to make his hips jerk, unloading his seed over his naked flesh and Derek's pants.

Stiles breathing slowed, calmed, his Fox purred like the cat who got his cream, licking his paws of Derek sexual energy.

Stiles looked up at Hazel green eyes, they were still hazy with lust but he could see he was holding back.

He wanted to say so many things, he was sorry, he sort of forced Derek to prove to him that he still wanted him.

He suddenly was hit with a sickening shame, cause, wow, really emotional manipulation, but Derek cornered him in with his arms, kissed his face, kissing his jawline, whispering how much he found Stiles physically attractive, that yes he still wanted him. That he was just waiting until the his first full moon which was tomorrow.

Stiles turned his face, "Im such a asshole, You didn't need to prove shit to me fuck I was- I was just so angry I couldn't control it, like I wanted to hurt someone"

"I know Stiles, I've felt it before, being with you in the beginning when you still liked Lydia, I wanted to hurt you, so much I had to push you away from me, cause otherwise I would have. I was afraid of what I would have done, But I'm here, I help you to control it, and maybe it's my fault, I should have told you instead of keeping you in the dark like that "

"don't just ... I'm sorry I fucking love you so much I just feel like my heads splitting apart."

"Its okay Stiles, you smelt me, I wanted it, hey look at me, remember that time with the omega who attacked you? I  wanted to scent you so bad I almost hurt you, but you said you forgave me? I forgive you Stiles, so stop, please, don't I cant stand smelling you..you smell so sad"

Stiles Let Derek turn his face and kiss him, they tongued and kissed and Derek licked the come off his stomach.

Stiles swore he would get better at controlling his emotions. He had too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have to money to afford high end top shelf alcohol, buy it all - Probably something Peter said once.
> 
> Glenfiddich means ‘Valley of the Deer' in Scottish Gaelic, hence the presence of a stag symbol on bottles
> 
> Royal Salute is a brand of Scotch whisky
> 
> The steak was a Kobe, Japanese Wagyu Kobe Beef with a lot of marble cause fuck everyone.
> 
> Peter Hale goes big or goes home. 
> 
> Derek made a Fennel root and Beet salad with Arugula. Derek is a health Foodie.
> 
> The Anal prolapse was my own thoughts cause seriously....
> 
> Werewolf sex,
> 
> Human butthole......


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small POV from Dereks perspective. Slighty touch starved past-Kate/Child molestation trigger.  
> Can be read as a poem.  
> Im not crying you're crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter I will get back to Derek teaching Stiles how to fight and be an overall good Fox.
> 
> This was just a short insight into Derek's feelings, regarding how a younger Derek viewed being in a sexual relationship, and how he might have confused touch which is very important to his kind, for manipulation on Kate's part.
> 
> She would have known they view sex as a religious experience, even with one time mates, they treat sex differently (two people sharing a moment of pleasure with another person, wolf, consensual) 
> 
> Were is Kate saw sex as a way to manipulate feelings.

Derek loved Stiles.

When he was a child growing up in a wolf family, touch meant everything.

In truth you could argue hugging, touching means something different to wolves then to humans, it means _more_.

Because wolves are tactile, When Derek was hugged by his mother and father he knew what love was.

And then they died, and so did that love.

Then he met Kate, and that need to touch something, anything, the need for affection that only comes from skin to skin contact…

Because he was alone, and she was a comfort.

But it was a lie, and with it so was the comfort her arms, legs, thighs once held.

And so was the act of touch, it became like glass, cutting into him with every touch, he couldn’t stand it.

Because the touch of others was a lie, because it wouldn’t stay.

Because they would hug, leave their imprints on his soul then leave, he wanted someone to hug him, hug him and be there afterwards.

He wanted affection that didn’t feel like a double entendre.

He hated getting use to something only to have it get yanked away.

Then Stiles came, and his touch was real, even when Jessica came and went, Stiles was there.

His hugs were real, his lips, his arms, his thighs, they only offered love and safety and hope.

Sometimes they just cuddled and it felt almost orgasmic, not fucking, just touching.

Skin touching skin, arms wrapped around waist, nuzzling hair.

He was once again, coming home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> too many feels
> 
> Also Peter is a sassy shithead "Hold on Princess Mononoke, before you go running off..." I laughed writing that part.
> 
>  
> 
> Deaton is Asexual , Stiles is a jerk but he doesn't mean to be  
> Stiles comes off as slight Asexual phobic but again he doesn't mean to, its not coming from a malicious place, in that he genuinely does not mean it to hurt feelings
> 
> its similar to Scott's first moon and how he acted.
> 
> I am so sorry to everyone who reads this, I have had real life stuff going on it leaves me drained, so I don't always finish on time . I was torn between making this angst or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claudia as Piper from 'Charmed'
> 
> Stiles wanted his mother to be there, his mother who would have embraced Derek and given Stiles magic advice.
> 
> I feel like we all like to talk about how certain people on the show lost a mom we forget Stiles was a baby in the sense of the word, he lost a mother younger then anyone. 
> 
> He never got to ask her things a child wants to ask their parents.
> 
> RIP Claudia, Mother, Friend, Wife the greatest Spark we never met. 
> 
> Never saw all the arguments with John over Stiles dating Derek, cause she would have been ok (within reason) but John would have said he was too old
> 
> so she brings up she was 17 and John was 19 when he courted her
> 
> even though things were different back then and John went to war.
> 
> She would have given Stiles all her books, her magic books and spells and charms.
> 
> taken him and Derek to dinner. with John moping at her side.
> 
> been the one to give a toast at their wedding
> 
> and to help greet new life.
> 
> You will be missed, Claudia Stilinkski. May you and Talia rest in peace.

 Stiles felt it, burning under his skin like caffeine high, driving his need to run.

To rip apart flesh from his bones and expose the animal underneath, the fox that was making a home inside of him felt the pull of the Moon.

His skin was buzzing with electricity but, running got his blood pumping and his dick hard, and no matter how many times he yanked his crank or humped his dildo he kept under his bed his ass still throbbed for want of a more real thing.

Running only worked until it didn't. The full moon was not his friend today.

He awoke in his mate’s bed, sweating, panting, and mad.

Derek was already up doing pushups, the moon already doing her part.

Peter was the only one who sat calmly, sipping his fucking coffee like a boss.

"Good morning sunshine, Derek made food come join us."

Peter sang out cheerfully, Stiles was sure he was enjoying watching Stiles go through his first moon.

Derek got up, sweating Stile took a huge gulp of air and  _drank that shit in_ , and his sweat wasn't that gross shit from the locker rooms.

It was pure clean pheromones of a hormonal werewolf, combined with his cologne and deodorant, and leather that always clung to him, must be his body wash. Stiles was  **rock hard**.

"Don’t touch me right now Derek, just move the fuck out of my way and let me eat."

 Derek's face flashed hurt momentarily. Stiles instantly felt guilty, "Sorry, Der it’s the moon, plus you smell amazing and since I can’t actually touch that..."

"You can touch, Stiles” He brushed his cheek tenderly.

"You know what I mean,  ** _Derek."_** **Stiles** **growled, his chest tighten _._**  

Stiles breathed, closing his eyes, it was hard to find your anchor when the anchor was the one who was shutting you out. 

Okay so he wasn't actually shutting Stiles out but he was making his fox very anxious.

"It's going to be okay Stiles, I understand."

Stiles just felt rage. He opted for silence as he made his way to the food. 

Derek kept telling him he was going to be fine, they were going to go to the forest today to run.

Peter commented on how he smelled angry. As if he didn't know.

Stiles chewed his food, Derek had given him a glass of coagulated blood but it only took the edge off.

"Why _don't you guys_ drink blood? It’s the full moon today."

" ** _Pshff_  **that’s training wheels, Talia used to give her kids blood, it helps kids control the anger and not shift at school, have you ever seen a six year old get pushed on the playgroup and wolf out? Not pretty"

Peter gave the shifty eye to Derek, and then sipped his coffee.

Stiles eyed Derek and raised an eye brow.

Derek huffed, glaring at Peter eyes blue for a second.

"It was ONE TIME, It's not like I have ever had trouble controlling my wolf, Peter, you were the one who broke shit, you broke the door once because you were drunk off wolves’ bane beer and couldn't find your house keys"

"Whatever, I have never had trouble with my temper, I know it’s there, I can choose to be calm when it suits me." 

Derek snorted, stabbing his egg rather forcefully.

"Nephew? Do we have something to say to the class?"

"You ripped up my basketball once when I was a kid because I had a crush on a human girl and said it was to _Quote you_ teach me a lesson." Derek lost a favorite ball and never talked to the blonde girl in pigtails ever again.

"She wasn't your type anyway, besides didn't she shove you?"

Derek sighed; this is why he hated getting into debates with his uncle.

_He could never just say sorry._

Stiles watch with some detachment, He had other stuff on his mind.

"Okay well this has been fun; I need to go see Deaton.”

"Be back by 3 it's going to be a long night, we need time to get prepared and go over ground rules.”

Stiles got up to put his dish and cup in the sink. He kissed Derek bye then tossed on his shoes and left.

Peter clicked his tongue, "he seem antsy to you?"

"Yes, it's his first full moon"

"You sure putting him on a _no sex till your first heat_ is a good idea? You know sex is a great way to misdirect aggression on full moons, what about no knotting?"

"I can't, I'm not strong enough to have sex without knotting him, if we have sex without him being on contraception my wolf will want to breed him, there is no pull out for wolves you know that!" 

Derek had thought this through countless times, it  _hurt_  that Stiles thought he wasn't dying too, that not fucking his mate until it hurt and his ass was red and sore wasn't driving his wolf crazy. He even got up during the night to work off pent up sexual energy and didn't even stop until he saw the stirring of his mate waking.

Stiles was aching. He knew that and he knew what it meant to see his mate standing there and not be allowed to touch, to taste, to do what mates do on a full moon.

"I need to be strong enough, Peter, I can't have sex with Stiles, not when he can't consent. He'd say yes to me  _murdering_ him if it meant physical contact."

"Well, before we start out with this angst filled day, I have someone I need to go visit." 

"what? Like a fuck buddy?"

"Yes, a fuck buddy, someone needs to get laid and it isn't you two, and all your sexual energy is stinking up the place.”

Peter was dressed in a red v neck and tight blue jeans.

“It’s still early, who are you going to go see, may I ask?"

"No, you can't ask and,  its early cause I have till 3 pm to fuck his brains out, and for him to fuck my brains out."  

Him, who did they know...

"Oh my Jesus, your fucking Chris Argent, that’s who? isn't it, you get off on the weird power play of fucking a hunter."

"He likes it when I choke him while I fuck him, also when I ride him, he has got some serious mental issues and the sex is _**unbelievable**_."

Peter left, leaving a confused Derek who decided he was going to a do hundred door pull ups.

 

He knew he needed to go see the Druid

He needed someone unaffected by him emotionally speaking and to give it to him straight. 

He was lucky it was Friday and Scott was off with Kira, they would go running and work off pent up aggression with sex.

Stiles figured being born kitsune, she wasn't affected as much, also he read somewhere females were stronger and could control the moons pull easier.

Stiles heaved a sigh as he shut off the engine of his jeep, twirled his keys in his hand before walking into the veterinarian clinic.

Suddenly he wasn't sure Deaton could even help him, what advice could he even tell Stiles? What did Stiles actual expect? How to turn off your penis? How to stop yourself from murdering your mate?

Deaton was in his office, crushing up some herbs, he had vials of various size and shape with corks scattered atop his metal table, a book lying open. 

 Stiles glanced momentarily at the pages, recognizing it. The fox in him only slightly interested before deciding it wasn't. 

"Mr. Stiles, how are you. Full Moon tonight."  _gee_?

Deaton filled a medium sized vial, turned a page in his book. Stiles fleeting thought of ripping the page out of the man’s book. Just cause. He restrained himself. 

 (The fox in him felt being chaotic for chaos sake)

"You and Derek doing anything?" ** _Not_** _having hot werewolf/fox sex out in the forest like they were_ ** _supposed_** _to._

"Yea he-he wants to take me running."  _Running gets me hard, running until I feel myself quiver_

_what if Derek chased him down and fucked him raw, just really gave it to him._

"Do I detect a hint  _unenthusiasm_ in your voice? You would wish to be doing something else?"

Stiles body felt annoyed, the way the older man was so calm made his heckles raise, his body was so on end with sexual tension, last night he had backed Derek into a metaphorical corner, daring him to prove he still was sexually attracted to him.

The fox in him wanted his mate to show he desired him, that’s all, and now in the light, the guilt from last night was gone and all he felt was anger, why should he feel _ashamed_?

Where was all the free sex he was suppose to be getting from Derek? He was his mate, but his fox felt like his wolf wasn't _providing_ for him; sexually speaking. 

Frankly he was getting fucking annoyed with this whole sex is off the table till you hit were fox puberty.

 **"why is it when Scott was turn he got all the free fucking sex from Allison, but here I am being put on a restraining order by my werewolf boyfriend who only had sex with me one time and now his** _ **magnificent**_ **dick is on lock down, what! All because I might get** _ **pregnant**_ **? What about he just pulls out of me before the big finale?”**  

Part of Stiles felt like he shouldn't be talking about his mate’s penis with his mate’s godfather, but the fox in him said fuck it.

Deaton made an "aha" sound. Of Course his fox was sexually frustrated.

"The pull out system, as you put it, is not possible as a werewolf. Derek's sole purpose will be to breed. His wolf will not wish to stop once he has started and you are not ready to be a father, Stiles, you could try expending that unused energy on running tonight, have you tried doing spells, like warding Derek's loft, maybe you just have pent up energy."

Stiles seriously wanted to flip that fucking table over, he was having trouble with his dick being rock hard  **24/7**  and Deaton is saying to run it off? Do some nickel and dime spell casting.

Deaton was Asexual, so maybe he just was not grasping the sex part of all this.

_Breath Breath Breath Breath_

Didn't he know Stiles could be dead tired and still have energy to jerk one off? He could be ASLEEP and still be willing for Derek to have his way with him.

Stiles didn't think excess energy was the issue here.

He said as much, Deaton was trying to be sympathetic but it was like he wasn't grasping how dire his fox felt, he was horny, even after running 8 miles in the dead of night while his dad slept cause he was too hyped up, when he was tired in bed, panting from exhaustion his dick would give a hopeful jerk. 

Fox's are sexual; Wolfs are aggressive which make them excellent lovers because they can direct all that murderous rage into sex. Derek had stamina for days which he would have used for tracking prey, or fighting other wolves.

"Stiles, have you found an Anchor yet?" Deaton’s voiced called him back from his thoughts.

"Yes, it’s Derek."  _That was easy_

 "Well shouldn't that be easy?" _No, cause Derek was also the reason he wanted to rip his face off his skull._

 "Not when he is the reason-"  _he couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't want to sound like Derek was supposed to just fuck stiles on command. Fuck the anger out of him. The fox begged to differ; he was high time owed sex for all the fucking shit he took for the pack as a human._

 _Lydia_. How many times did he **jump** at her command? _**Buy**_ her shit she didn't appreciate. 

Allison's fucked up family straight up _**torturing**_ him. He had fucking **bruises** on his face and he couldn't even tell his dad. Scott did jack shit, in his opinion. 

The Nogitsune. No one in the pack had asked him how he was, no one had taken him aside and really honestly cared.

The moon was making him aggressive and the fox was dwelling on all the negative memories. Stiles needed to breathe.

"I gotta go" and he left, walked out on the Druid without saying bye. 

“Derek, we might need to find Stiles, yes he came to see me but he left, I think he’s not thinking straight, I’m going to follow him and you just be ready, I’ll call if I need to” 

Deaton hung up his cell phone.

 

Stiles was at the Beacon Hills cemetery, standing over a tall light grey gravestone with the name of Claudia Stilinski carved into it. Beloved Mother.

The Mother who left him.

No, that’s not fair, she didn’t leave. She just died.

She should have been here, to meet Derek.

Should have been here to teach Stiles magic.  

When he received the bite he should have had his mother to run to, tell her all the new feelings he felt.

Tonight was his first run and he couldn’t tell her about it.

Maybe that’s why he was feeling so aggressive. The one person he wanted to tell all this to was dead.

“Ah, Mr. Stilinski, I was afraid I’d see you here. You should be with Derek, getting mentally prepared for the full moon tonight.”

“Why are you here?” Stiles said without turning around, he was tired, which was weird considering he felt electricity gushing through his veins making him hyper aware of his surroundings.

“I often come here to visit your mother. I bring her Calla lilies and hydrangeas. She was my friend as well as your mother. I never told you but I knew she was sick before she found out. It was her aura, there was something missing about it the first few days, her light had dimmed. I didn’t understand what it was until I found out, she was so devastated, not only would she lose her memory, magic was very precious to her, she would lose the chance to teach you, when the time came.”

Stiles felt his entire life up until the very moment bubble over. Stiles eyes stung.

“Why didn’t she try! Why didn’t she take the bite? use some spell! Why did she just die?”

“You mean, why did she leave you alone? A scared child of 5, why didn’t she go through every magical book known to man and woman, trying to find a way to cure herself. She did. She tried.”

 “You may not remember, you were still 4 at the time. You mother got better for a while, The doctors said her brain was healing but it had been a spell, but it only lasted so long, what your mother was dying of wasn’t supernatural, and nature always wins, you know this.”

“BULLSHIT! ERICA HAD SEIZURS AND DEREK CURED HER! WHY COULDN’T IT HAVE CURED HER, WHAT ABOUT MY MOTHER!!?”

The full moon was pumping through his veins, making his more on edge.

He felt like killing Deaton right then.

“Even magic can’t cure everything, Stiles” Deaton said calmly.

“WHY NOT!! WHATS THE POINT THEN?? WHATS THE FUCKING POINT IF IT CAN’T FIX PEOPLE WHEN THEY’RE DYING!!”

“I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF MY DAD ALONE!! I HAD TO –“

His chest was _pulsing_ and he was dying or so it felt.

He fell to his knees; he bent in half, head on the grass, shaking silent sobs. His eyes glowing yellow.

He said gently ; “She left you to grow up to soon; she left you to deal with your father, to worry about his drinking and his health when you should have been a child.”

Deaton had texted Derek saying he had found Stiles at the cemetery and to meet him there

 Derek was there, edging towards him.

Deaton could see the moons influence, if a fox or wolf changed on a full moon in anger, it would be forever harder from then on, and the fox would always use anger to fall back on.

Stiles needed to be calm when he finally shifted.

Deaton and Derek had been talking since Stiles was bite. Deaton had some assumptions, that maybe Stiles missed his mother. Missed his pack.

 That’s who Claudia was.

His first Alpha.

Who parents are to children, Alpha, protector.

And now Derek was his Alpha. But Derek had never asked for permission to protect Stiles, in wolf marriage when a mate takes on the duty and honor of being their mate’s alpha it means being protector.

Derek knew that He needed to show the fox in Stiles he was his new Alpha, and he could provide for him, make him feel safe.

“Stiles, hey I’m here"

"Derek?" Stiles sniffed back a tear.

Stiles fox needed to trust his pack, which was not easy when considering his suffered pain at the hands of his pack, for his pack.

Derek who was his alpha was avoiding physical touch with him, as a newly bitten fox he needed touch to make him feel calmer.

Grounded.

Derek felt like he had already failed Stiles. He had left Stiles alone.

"Hey look at me, we are going to the preserve. We are going to run and you are going to be okay."

He had his face in both hands like a child, stiles looked so small, his eyes yellow and bleary from tears.

"how do you know?" he sobbed, taking a harsh breath as the fox struggled for control.

"Because I am your ALPHA, I am here to protect you and keep you safe."

His eyes watered, a tear fell down his face.

He looked away but Derek held his face tightly but not constricting. 

"I feel like you've abandon me, Derek, You bite me then left me." 

He sniffed back a cry, feeling exhausted emotionally.

Mates of Alpha's are very tactile. They require huge amounts of affection, Derek keeping him at arms length even if it was coming from a good place in his heart, was destroying Stiles trust in him.

"I Know, I didn't mean to, Stiles, I was trying to control myself around you, but I ended up hurting you. You're my mate, and because of that you crave attention more than any of my Beta's. I was afraid I would take advantage of you, I'm sorry stiles."

Derek pleaded as his voice sounded rough.

"Stiles I would never hurt you, you know that." 

Stiles did trust him, out of everyone in his pack he knew that he could trust Derek, for all his fault never once did Stiles feel unsafe with him.

"Okay, let go then." he leaned his head against his chest.

Derek felt his mate's anger subsiding.

"okay..okay.." he rubbed his back in soothing circles, before helping him stand.

Deaton, his face looked once again composed. "You two okay, then?"

Derek nodded, Stiles didn't say anything, he looked tired, but he nodded.

 

Derek got Stiles in his car and drove. They were silent for a while, but Derek knew the full moon would once again make Stiles energetic.

His plan was to let Stiles run around the forest.

with Peter as well as himself in wolf form, he would be safe. 

Having two older wolves in control of the moon instead of one baby sitting a newly bitten 18 year old boy was easier.

"Okay we are here, Stiles?" Stiles had dozed off, probably coming down from his adrenaline rush from earlier. 

Suddenly his mate open his eyes and they glowed yellow, his hands were shaking and he knew it was only a matter of seconds until Stiles yanked the seat belt off and flung the door open.

"Hold on Princess Mononoke, before you go running off..." Peter had been leaning against a tree waiting for them.

He rushed over; Derek was hurrying out of the car. Stiles only vaguely caught the reference to him running with wolves.

Derek tossed his shirt to the side, kicked off his shoes; he wasn't worried about someone taking them.

Peter got close and inhaled Stiles scent.

"okay, now I can track you, in case -"

Stiles wasn't even listening, like an impatient child he ran off, howling.

"You run off, like a fucking asshole." Peter growled. Huffing.

"Well, he's safe, there aren’t any other people around and the rest of your pack is in a different area to avoid spooking your little fox, by the way, we need a bell or something to put on that kid."

Derek was now naked, he fell to his knees and turned full wolf.

"Okay so, not listening to Uncle Peter." Peter had taken off his boots and pants by now leaving him in just his boxers.

Derek had huffed, more like snort, which Peter interpreted as _I am listening asshole._

"Just checking. Verbal communication is key after all"

Peter was naked now, Derek was taking off in a run leaving him alone, huffing out a bitter rant on how youths don't respect their elders. Peter shifted into his [wolf](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ba/5b/a6/ba5ba6003be961488e672682fa4905d6.jpg).

 

 

 

 

The moon was full, the path of the forest was illuminated, as a wolf Peter and Derek's sight was tunnel vision.

Stiles had lost both shoes and his t-shirt, his shoes muddy and torn.

He was screaming and howling as he ran, his blood was pumping like fire in his veins and his cock was hard in his jeans.

He felt incredibly alive. Next to him was his mate in the form of a jet black Wolf, huge with piercing blue eyes.

He sensed Peter somewhere behind him. Keeping watch.

He was completely protected by his mate.

He remembered running right through a small creek and splashing the water. It smelt like rocks and moss.

He caught a fish and ate it, and if he was in his right mind he would have made a Shmeagol joke.

Derek had been keeping an eye on Stiles, but the wild side was just enjoying the run.

Peter ate a squirrel.

Stiles grabbed a fish out of the creek and bite into it, purring like it was a burger.

He ate it until it was just the head then tossed it aside.

Stiles Yanked off his pants and boxers.

He had run off again with Derek chasing him, laughing loudly in his wake.

Peter who was older simply walked casually. If there was trouble he could be there in an instant.

Stiles having fallen onto a soft spot of grass lay there for a while.

Breathing in and out he could sense all the energy of the forest, the buzzing under his skin. As a human he couldn't sense it the way his animal side did.

The buzzing of magic and energy that made up all living things was alight under his skin, humming.

He let his hand travel down and yanks on his hard cock roughly, demanding.

He tossed his head back, knowing Derek was watching somewhere near.

He moaned loudly as he came over his hands and stomach.

He felt at peace.

 

Stiles awoke to the morning light of the forest dappling his skin; he rolled over and tossed his stomach.

"It’s that raw fish you ate." Peter was chewing an apple, leaning against a tree.

"ehg I knew I didn't dream that part." He could taste the brine flavor of its blood in his mouth.

Derek's jacket tossed over him, he looked around.

"He left to get you coffee and something to eat. I said bagged jerky was fine but he insisted you would want real food"

Stiles grinned, "That why he's my mate."

He sat up startled. He was now fully aware he was naked.

"Yes, my dear little nudist,  you lost your clothes"

Stiles vaguely remembered little of his memories from the night. Like when one dreams a dream in great detail, only to awaken and not remember a thing, save bits and pieces.

He yawned, stretched his back after hearing a satisfied crack. Rubbing his eyelids harshly with his palms.

"You feel hungover? it's the shift, your minds rewiring itself back to human from fox, it'll get easier."

Derek's voice came from behind him, he had a bag that smelled heavenly of grilled greasy beef patties and French fries. 

"I smell like...oh god I didn't...I jerked off last night didn't I?" 

Stiles felt a wash of humiliation, thinking Peter might have seen or heard it.

Derek handed him the food and a bag of clean clothes he must have went to his house.

"It's okay Stiles, You did really well, you didn't hurt anyone."

"well, there is one family of fish that won't be seeing their father, who you brutally murdered." Peter flicked his apple core to the side of him.

"Yeah I remember you ate a squirrel." Stiles shot back.

"he called me a dumb smelly dog. so I ate him." Peter shrugged. He wasn't even going to eat it, just chase it a little but it started getting mouthy.

Peter who walked off so Stiles could change.

He handed Stiles a water bottle to rinse off with cause he had some mud here and there and grass bits in his hair.

He also sort of smelled.

When he was all dressed and finishing his last breakfast sandwich, Derek drove him home to sleep.

"So you okay?"

 Stiles nodded blinking back sleep. "Just exhausted..."

Stiles put his hand on Derek's hand , "I know you watched me Derek, you could have had me at anytime. You didn't"

Stiles smiled, cause Derek cared more about Stiles consent then his own raging hard on. Stiles smelt it the whole time as in beta form. Waiting to be jumped by his Alpha, which never came.

"When we do it again, I want you to remember, I don't want to be one of those mates who abuse my power over his mate." Derek bite his lip. Derek had wanted to mount Stiles the whole time, but what would have been the point if Stiles wasn't fully able to consent?

Stiles was kind of happy that he could be out of his mind and be safe with Derek. Not having to fear that the Older male might do something.

 Suddenly Stiles was alert, "I need to apologize to Deaton, I was kind of a jerk to him."

Feeling terrible, the older man only ever wanted to help and he went and bit his head off.

"I'm sure he understands, but if you want why not go after you've slept?."

 

 

 

_**Deleted scenes** _

_** ** _

Claudia on her Wedding, Johns saying something really embarrassing.

"Oh God, John"

 

 

Claudia finds out she's sick. She had wanted to give  _[Mieczyslaw](https://translate.google.com/#en/sk/mieczyslaw) a _ sibling, they had been trying for weeks.

She had studied all her life to excel at magic, now she would lose it like water down a drain. Her mind would erase all the work she ever did. All the books the arcane languages. Her memories of her soul mate John, her child.

And Deaton had told her no Magic could fix this, and Talia's bite wouldn't cure it.

 

 

What about her son?  _[Mieczyslaw](https://translate.google.com/#en/sk/mieczyslaw) was going to need him, she was his MOTHER._

_John was willing to fight but he was a cop, he had seen what sickness did to people, they did crazy things._

_He had a Son to think about he needed to be calm._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claudia called Stiles by his name. 
> 
> I actually cried writing this, Stiles missing his mother is a major thing even if he never brings it up, he was a big mama's boy, and he lost her early.
> 
> Next chapter is Stiles first heat, I need to read up on how to write a first heat. Im sure its way different then just regular sex.
> 
> I love porn with feelings, Stiles is crying for the D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heads up

due to some personal things  
my dog has cancer and I am dealing with...stuff  
I did not abandon this I am still writing its just going to be a few days/weeks until I post the new chapter  
I dont like writing while depressed it affects my writing

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles was born on April 8  
> • June 16, 2016 - Last Day school in California  
> So in order for this to fit in the timeline, School in California ends June 16 or 20 depending on which school.  
> Stiles birthday is April 8, which means that Stiles had his birthday somewhere in between the chaos of “The fox and the wolf hound” so that he graduated at 18.  
> so in here Stiles would have turned 18 already. 
> 
> Species that go into heat twice per year are diestrous. Monoestrous species, such as bears, foxes, and wolves, have only one breeding season a year, typically in spring to allow growth of the offspring during the warm season to aid survival during the next winter.  
> Stiles is once every two- three months.
> 
> (Yes the sentence Derek says sounds like an Outlander quote cause it is, or the first half anyway. )


End file.
